Field of Invention
The invention relates to a syringe.
Background Information
Syringes having a needle cannula are already known. Syringes typically comprise a hollow body, a piston movable therein and a conical nozzle. There are furthermore versions having a screw thread at the nozzle to which the needle cannula or a hose can be connected. There are two-part syringes which only comprise the hollow body and a piston and there are three-part syringes which have a rubber plug at the lower end of the piston. With some syringes, for example insulin syringes, the needle cannula is bonded in. Syringes can comprise plastic, glass, metal and rubber. Syringes are equally known having a needle cannula which can be drawn in. The needle cannula then being able to be drawn in when the piston is drawn in at the end of a stroke. The handling is a disadvantage of the known syringe. For example, the needle cannula has to be installed in a complicated manner at the hollow body, with the needle cannula being able to be contaminated by bacteria, etc. Moreover, a fluid has to be drawn into the syringe in a manner complicated for the user.